War Metal Wiki:Projects/Tyrant/Grinding
This is a project related to Tyrant Mission articles, their content and architecture, specifically when the subject matter is grinding. Project Lead The Lead on this project is Hakdo. Objective The objective is to migrate articles related to Tyrant Mission Grinding into a specific architecture, with articles having a specific and consistent format. Architecture *The articles are subpages to a parent page: Tyrant/Missions/Grinding. Templates The following templates are used (click on the template links to view the documentation explaining what they are and how they are used): * *:Extracts information from template of corresponding Mission page (Mission Name, main directory of main namespace) * *:Displays different suggested decks with deck name, author, source and, sometimes, suggested playing order. * *:Displays win rates of a suggested deck, as well as up to 9 different variations of it. Content These articles serve the following purposes: *Present grinding information of a specific mission *Suggest decks that have the best win rates, without restrictions of any kind. Categories *Adding categories manually is not allowed. * automatically categorizes such pages to Category:Tyrant Grinding, with sortkey equal to name of the mission being concerned. *Use of a predefined String for a predefined parameter also orders TyrantMissionGrindingHeader to automatically categorize such pages to any of Category:Tyrant Grinding Reputation, Category:Tyrant Grinding Experience and Category:Tyrant Grinding Gold, with sortkey equal to name of the mission being concerned in all cases. Standards #All of these articles start with . #Parameters of TyrantMissionGrindingHeader are left untyped instead of typed as "A=" (that is, empty String input); unless a better relevant grinding ratio is found, in the case of which the Mission with better ratio is typed as a linked String (Mission Name). #*For the three "prevbetter" parameters, the Mission used needs to have the best relevant ratio prior to unlocking this mission and no worse ratio than this mission. #*For the three "laterbetter" parameters, the Mission used needs to be the mission closest to this mission and has no worse ratio than this mission. #New templates should be used only if: #*No templated deck with less than 5 different cards is found. (Empty card slots count, so a 6-card deck derived from a templated 10-card deck by removing 4 cards and changing a fifth card for a sixth card qualifies, while a 6-card deck derived from a templated 10-card deck simply by removing 4 cards does not qualify) #New templates should not be used if: #*A templated deck with less than 5 different cards is found. (Empty card slots count) #**In such cases, put new decks under corresponding EvalDecks template as a variation. #Variations of a suggested deck in should be arranged in descending order of win rates. #*The variation with the highest win rate gets the first row, the variation with the next highest win rate gets the second row, and so on. #Whenever at least two PlayerDeck templates are found, the decks should be arranged by descending order of win rates of best variations. #*The deck whose best variation is the highest win rate gets the first PlayerDeck template, and the deck is removed from further rearrangements. Repeat until only one deck is left unrearranged, and put it to the bottom of page. #*After rearrangement, the deck with first PlayerDeck template gets the section header "Top Choice", the deck with second PlayerDeck template gets the section header "2nd Choice", and so on. ' Assistance ' To-Do #Hunt down all links that direct to old Grinding pages. Such links will be replaced with . ''''